


Quite Contrary

by Spellshadow98



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Home Invasion, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellshadow98/pseuds/Spellshadow98
Summary: Self-indulgent reader insert joker fic.Mary is walking home from work one night when she witnesses the Joker torturing and killing someone. Instead of killing her as well, he sends men to follow her. Later, he decides to pay her a visit himself, decides she's interesting, and has her abducted.Joker POV the first chapter
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This swears. As previously mentioned, there's torture and murder as well. Nothing explicit.

It's a polluted night and the alley he's having fun in is as grimey as the air. The man he's holding against the wall is screaming and the Joker laughs, enjoying the sound as the traitor's blood runs over the Joker's fingers. He chuckles, leans into the man's face, and sings a lullaby. The man shuts up and trembles. Good. There's a lot more to do and the Joker doesn't want the man too hoarse to scream later on when the real fun begins. 

A gasp from the opening of the alley bumps off the walls and the joker looks up and over to find a woman staring at his delightful scene in horror. Their eyes meet, something cracks inside him, a new crack he's not sure where or what's so different about this particular one, but he goddamn will soon. He grins at her, deeper when she shudders, gasps again, and sprints off down the street she's on, eyes as large as the grenades he likes juggling with just before he tosses them into libraries or elementary schools when he's bored. But she's a witness to his current entertainment and if Bats or commissioner find her, they'll spoil his next excitement too fucking early and he can't have that. 

The Joker snaps his fingers with his free hand. "Follow the girl. If she heads to the pigs or if Bats finds her, grab and keep her for me. Alive. If she goes home, remember her address. I want to, to uh, chat with her." 

Two large men nod and lumber off. They'll track her without her noticing or go under his knives next. He watches them in satisfaction then turns back to the whimpering fuck he's still holding against the wall and grins. 

...

He's pleased when his men tell him the girl doesn't go to the pigs and isn't apprehended by Bats. He decides to keep her under watch until he can pay her a visit himself, but not until he's secured enough funding for his next gig. That's a few weeks away and as it grows closer, he mulls over the reports about the girl his men give him. 

She's a scientist working in BIOS labs, a chemist by the name of Mary Smith, known in the field, has published several groundbreaking articles in her work. She lives with a cat in an average apartment kept so obsessively clean and sterile she could eat off the ground, his men say. 

Mary enjoys sushi, science, and keeping quiet. The Joker's men tell him she's single, that even at work she keeps to herself and says nothing when others take credit for her brilliance only to find out they have no idea how to explain how she's accomplished what she's done and are forced to return the credit back to her. 

She's kind, his men say with lecherous smirks. They tell him how she helps lost children find their parents in grocery stores, how she puts out fresh bowls of water for stray animals. Quiet things, things that don't draw attention to herself. No grandiose donations, no saving children from burning buildings. A flickering candle unnoticed in the black of Gotham. The Joker smacks his lips imagining how fun it'll be to turn her into dynamite and watch her explode.

The coup de grace, however, are the files his men procure for him, a real treat in between the annoying planning and details of his next project. The most interesting files his men find on Mary are the ones detailing her stays at the State Psychiatrist Hospital after several suicide attempts. A severe case of Anxiety, and combined with childhood trauma, has had left her with difficulties in taking care of herself and keeping herself afloat. His lips curl into a sadistic smile. The girl--woman really, since she's 31--already is dynamite. 

...

He debates whether he wants to pick her up himself or if he wants to have his men do it for him and keep her locked up for a few days before he talks to her. Why not a taste of both? He'll pay her a visit then let his men nab her a few weeks later. 

It's a rare sunny day when the Joker forces one of her windows open and invades her home. She has no alarm system; like most middle class citizens she's realized it's useless since most of the pigs are bought off, don't care, or will simply use the situation to their own twisted advantages. At first he sits at her table and waits for her to come home from work, but then he gets up, takes his shoes off and sets them by the door on the shoe rack in the empty space he finds, meant for the pair of shoes she's wearing today. He laughs as he mocks the cleanliness of her apartment and after picking up a cookbook, sits back down in his chosen chair, and flips through the recipes, noting the ones she's left tabs on. Spicy food. So she does like a bit of excitement in her life after all. He continues to browse and waits, grinning widely when he hears the lock turn in her door. 

Her apartment is one with her kitchen, living room, and dining room being one and the same with the door opening directly into the main room. There's nowhere for her to hide unless she makes it down the hall and into her bedroom or bathroom. He supposes she could run out of her apartment, but he's got men watching for her and they'll simply bring her back to her place or knock her out and take her to the room he has prepared for her. 

A ludicrous amount of effort has gone into her, but she has so much potential and finding out what will ignite her and make her explode is going to be /fun./ Bats and Gordon won't know what hit them once he's set the bitch off. 

The doorknob turns, the door opens, and he almost laughs when she doesn't see him immediately, but it's dark outside, her lights aren't on, and she clearly has a routine going. She sets her bag down, takes her coat off, hangs it up on the coat rack beside the door, takes her shoes off one by one, and freezes when she finds his shoes--clearly too large and dirt-caked to be hers--where hers should go. 

Mary's shoes fall to the wood floor with a thump and she immediately flicks her light on, illuminating her apartment. He's right. She has nowhere to hide from him and the horrified look on her face when she sees him is priceless. He laughs, harder when she starts shaking, pressing herself against the door, one hand on the knob, twisting it, trying to get it open. She can't for some reason and sinks to the floor, drawing her legs up to her chest, head falling onto her knees as her arms wrap around her bent legs. Mary shakes harder and she rocks back and forth. The Joker hears her breath come in little pants. 

Something somewhere cracks again inside him as he watches her have a panic attack. He hums "Mary Had a Little Lamb" because it's funny and his ego is inflated. Sending someone into a panic attack after only making eye contact with them will do that to a man. He sings the verses he knows on repeat, waiting for her to recover without moving from where he is. 

Finally, she stops shaking. Her head lifts but she stares fixedly at the floor and stands up again. Her cheeks are blotchy red and she is still breathing too fast, her chest rising and falling rapidly. He stops singing and the sound of her breathing fills the apartment creating more and more tension between them, practically begging for something to catalyze it. 

He's happy to oblige. With as much noise as he can muster, the Joker stands up, pushing his chair back over the floor with a delightfully awful scratching sound of wood on wood. 

Mary flinches and closes her eyes but she doesn't shake, doesn't sink to the ground again. He pads over to her, her fear electric and crackling as he draws nearer and nearer. He stops a foot away from her, his breath ragged and hot where hers is frightened little hiccups. 

He is so much taller than her, so much wider than her tiny frame, and he wonders if she's ever mistaken for a truant teenager instead of a scientist on her way to work. The Joker steps closer to her. She tenses and jerks instinctively when he grabs her chin and forces her head up. 

Gasping, her eyes open and automatically meet his. She gulps and presses harder against the door. He grins down at her, letting her get used to the fact that he's not moving. He leans in, his other hand on the door, right next to her face as if he was a lover going in for a heady kiss. Maybe next time he sees her. 

His hand on her face slides to her cheek and he rubs his thumb over her skin. It's soft, moisturized, taken care of. Interesting. 

"What- what do you want?" She whispers, pale and trembling slightly. She tries to turn her head away but he makes a warning tsk and she stills. 

"I need you to help me with my next gig, he says on the fly, "I'll be in touch." He pats her cheek then steps back and drops his hands. "I've got bugs everywhere. If I hear you've talked to Bats or the Commissioner, I'll blow up a hospital wing, darlin.'"

Mary gulps and nods too many times. He grabs his shoes then bows to her before turning around and leaves out the window, high off the moment, and whistles "Mary had a Little Lamb."

...

One heist filled with corpses ends in bloody victory bleeds into another and he thinks he'll never come down from the high he's had since he talked to Mary. He's drunk off the best whiskey his cronies can steal as well as the ego boost Mary gave him, and when after a month since he told her he'd be in touch, he tells his favorite men to grab her and put her in the room he's made for her, already tasting her terror on his tongue and licks his lips. 

He distracts himself with beginning new plans, plans that involve a one brilliant, recently award-winning chemist. Crane's fear bomb was something people still talk about and revisit in their nightmares. But with Mary, the Joker knows he can better, can give Gotham something even bigger and more unforgettable, something that will destroy the hearts of the people of Gotham for generations to come. 

By the time he's done with his outline, several days have passed and it's time to see Mary again. She's had time to settle in her room and he can't wait to destroy what little peace of mind she's been able to gather. 


	2. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus

This won't be updated for a while :(


End file.
